thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanara Montugi
Status: Needs renovation Kanara Montugi is a tribute from District 0. She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. kanara irl.jpg kanara anime.PNG kanara lunaii 2.png Basic Information Age: I'm 15. I'll be 16 on the second day of the Games (honestly, I could care less about this). Gender: I'm female. Alignment: I'm a Chaotic Neutral. Birthday: My birthday is on October 9th. Hair Colour: I have brown hair. Eye Colour: My eyes are blue. Height: I'm 5'10. Weapon(s): I use the bow. When I don't use it, I use my fists. Family: * Biological mother (deceased) * Biological father (deceased) * Biological brother (deceased) * Kiara (younger sister) * Lucianna (younger sister) Home: My home district is District 0. It doesn't take a fucking genius to work out what country District 0 is located in. Occupation(s) before Games: My main occupation is caring for my two younger sisters. Usual affiliation: I've never known anyone else other than my family, and it'll stay that way, even when I'm in the Games. Everyone else can fuck off for all I care. Usual alliance: I'll be by myself. I'm not in the Games to make friends, I'm there to kill and become victor, so I can give my sisters a better life. Love Interest(s): I don't have a love interest. Reasons for Winning: I want to win the Games so I can give my sisters the life they deserve. They deserve a life where they don't have to watch their backs constantly and have to struggle to survive. Backstory I was born the second out of four children. I was born in autumn, but because it's so fucking snowy here, I didn't even know until I was older. I just assumed that I was born in winter. We lived in the coldest part of Panem, where there were tribes (author note: like the Wildlings from GoT) and we had to use survival instincts to live through the extreme conditions. Father taught me and my elder brother how to hunt with a bow when we were little, so as we grew older, we were used to using it. My mother, on the other hand, looked after Kiara and Lucianna, despite being ill. Eventually the illness claimed my mother's life. But it didn't stop there. One day, a neighbouring tribe raided our small village and massacred several of our tribe. My father and brother were one of the first to confront the tribe and were one of the first to die. I hid Lucianna and Kiara in a safe place and slaughtered the bastards that murdered my brother and father. I was one of the few to survive this ordeal. After glancing upon the corpses of my brother, father and fellow tribe members, once the neighbouring tribe had been wiped out, I came to the realisation that my sisters were not safe. I needed to provide a better life for them. That's why I volunteered for the Games. Personality All you need to know about me is that I'm honest, outspoken and I can see through people's bullshit. Witnessing the deaths of my father and brother has hardened me and turned me into a headstrong person. I'm also determined. I want to win the Games so I can give my sisters a future. I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for them. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Hand to hand combat, survival skills, archery Weaknesses: Technology/modern life (due to me being part of a tribe and living traditionally), alliances, honesty (although my honesty can help me see right through people, I could say the wrong thing in front of the wrong person/people and end up becoming a corpse) Song Inspiration Inspiration Notable relationships Parents: I respected my parents. They taught me what I needed to know in order to survive. I was saddened when my mother had passed away but when my father was slaughtered, rage built up inside me. And it was this rage that helped me to kill the fuckers and avenge my father. Brother: Like my parents, I respected my brother. Killing the tribe helped me to avenge my brother, as well as my father. Lucianna and Kiara: I love my little sisters with all of my heart. They're the only people I have left that I love and they're the only thing keeping me alive. If they died, I'd lose the will to live. I'm determined to win the Games for them, so they can have a nice life and a bright future. Family LunaiiBlack.png|Biological father † NoFemale.png|Biological mother † LunaiiBlack.png|Brother † lucianna.png|Lucianna, younger sister kiara montugi.png|Kiara, younger sister Fate TBA after retirement.... Gallery Trivia Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Volunteer Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes